furry_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Furs (species)
The Furs are a race of human-animal hybrids from the story of the same name, which is set in 2027. They were created by Empoleonmaster. Appearance The appearances of any given Fur is mostly determined by two factors: Their prior human form and their mutation animal. Whilst many turned into the all-too familiar Foxes, Wolves, Cats etc. there were many who turned into different animals such as Crocodiles, Penguins or Moose. This leaves a wide variety of appearances for different Furs. There are two different 'types' of Fur. Basic Furs are, as their name suggest, just basic forms of a Fur. They can generally be identified by animal Ears and Tails, though different animals received different parts (such as antlers for a Moose instead of ears). These can often be hidden however, allowing basic Furs to blend easily in with normal humans. Advanced Furs are Furs who have experienced a large amount of changes which encompass changes such as growing muzzles. Because of this, they are most easily identified and are not usually sent outside the Caves Language Most Furs speak English as their main language, as they primarily hail from the United States. This was further pushed by the travel-ban implemented by Stan Bailey preventing any outsiders to the US from getting in or any outsiders from leaving. Those who did not speak English were severely punished, often with brutal beatings at the hand of his military. These harsh punishments had a prolonged effect of many Furs, meaning most of them are incapable of speaking a second language and those that are find it foreign to do so after so many years of speaking exclusively English. Magical Talent Though rare, some Furs are capable of wielding magic. The magic is presented in a ball form, summoned in the wielder's hand. They can be thrown at targets, hovering at the same height level as when thrown or they can be controlled in the hand of the wielder, though it is possible to lose control of the magic and causing the magic to dissipate. Upon making contact with a non-sentient object or a non-target object, depending on the type of magic, it will also dissipate causing no harm to that which was hit. Magic comes in a variety of forms, all with varying powers. Some types are able to psychically or mentally alter how a person acts or feels over a period of time, with some being powerful enough to change things permanently. Some magic is capable of harming people or objects depending on what the wielder chooses. Other magic is capable of allowing teleportation, with many more being unlisted. Due to its rarity, Furs are often tested for their magical prowess on a regular basis. Magic wielders are in short supply in the Caves, meaning those who can wield it are often held in a higher regard than their peers. History Creation The Furs were created in the nuclear fallout of the US following civil war between Stan Bailey, the dictator in charge of the government and a rebellion group whose headquarters were stationed inside an old Nuclear Power Station. After he hit the wrong one, it caused a chain reaction that wiped the majority of the surviving US population out, with the rest enduring a hellish nuclear landscape. After enough time, mutation began to occur on those exposed to the blast. Those who were caught in the initial stages when the radiation was heaviest suffered the worst, with many dying. Those that survived developed many animal-like features such as ears and tails. This would continue to develop over the next few years, with some retaining their pure human shape with only the small additions of ears and tails and others developing more, growing muzzles and gaining paws, to name just a few changes. Arrival in the UK Many small pockets of Furs stuck together to survive the wasteland, the most prosperous being lead by Mouldy, an olive-green bunny Fur. Over time, he brought the different pockets together and created a small society of Furs where he met his eventual right hand, Mangle. In 2025, the United Nations launched an effort to find any survivors in the wasteland after the radiation had died down somewhat. When they arrived, Mouldy had all Furs disguise themselves as humans as best they could, fearing the worst for them if they were found out. This plan succeeded and they were successfully transported to the United Kingdom, where the majority were able to settle temporarily. This settlement was short-lived, as a slip-up on Mouldy's part revealed his true appearance. True to his assumption, some tried to restrain him and he was almost arrested. He was able to escape, but only after he accidentally turned 5 others into basic Furs as well. News of this incident spread quickly and caused a backlash across the UK. Thousands of Furs were arrested and later sent to work in Siberian Labour Camps. Only a mere few hundred escaped and set up the Caves, a society similar to that which was present in the former USA. They made it their goal to have Furs be accepted into the normal lives of the humans and to free their kind trapped in Siberia. Category:Mammals Category:Anthros Category:Species Category:Hybrids